Black Wedding
by Mocha Latte with Cream
Summary: We see our mirrors from outside, and he said we are what we try; we stay hidden for all our lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Veronica- Hallo, darlings. New story! Inspired by Meg & Dia's songs 'Black Wedding' and 'Roses'****. Mockingbird will be updated soon. You are probably wondering what the hell this story is about! Well, it involves a whole BUNCH of sexy passion! AND IKUTO SHIRTLESS! (drools)**

**Ikuto- Ahhh.... Passion. So hot.**

**Amu- WTF!!?? Veronica! How could you?!**

**Veronica- (shrugs) It wasn't my decision. We the people wanted it.**

**Arianna-chan- (appears out of nowhere) And I forced her to write much deep and sexual passion.**

**Ikuto- (high-fives Arianna-chan)**

**Amu- Oh my... (faints)**

**Arianna-chan- (glomps Ikuto and starts smelling him)**

**Ikuto- Ehehheh.. :3 (pries Arianna-chan off)**

**Veronica- (ignores them) I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters! Although I do own an Ikuto plushie!**

* * *

Amu, wearing a pair of messy dark blue jeans, a tight black v-neck t-shirt, and combat boots, swerved around many other people hurrying to catch their plane.

Tokyo airaport was full of loud, cheery people busily heading out of the country for summer break. Amu was headed to California to visit Rima in her penthouse apartment.

17 years old now, Amu was much taller and prettier. She had the body of a swimsuit model, the type of body that made any girl in the room feel self-concsious about her own body. Her light pink hair was down to her waist, and held up in a loose ponytail.

It was summer. Amu was a senior in high school. Her chara's had adjoined inside her to become the person she was now. Occasionally, she felt lonely, but this had happened to everyone she had known back then. Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Utau and Ikuto.

Ikuto.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she got in line to board the plane. He had left on the day they had found the embryo. He had gotten it, it granted his wish, and he disappeared. Just like that. No goodbye or nothing. And she knew that right now he was in America, somewhere, living out his dream as a famous violinist. He was a world-wide prodigy. T

This pissed Amu off; If he was so famous and traveled the world yearly than why the hell couldn't he come to see her even once?!

The only thing he left behind was the Dumpty Key, which Amu now wore around her neck along with the Humpty Lock.

Everyone had moved on from than. Rima had been discovered as a singer and was shipped off to Hollywood, California, where she was finishing her high school education in an American school. Tadase had gotten over his silly idea of ruling the world and settled for being the most popular and loved boy in school. And trying to win Amu back, even though it may never be possible. Nagihiko had revealed his secret that he really was Nadeshiko (or Nadeshiko was him), and had focused on studying dancing as much as possible. Yaya was still silly and acted young, but had grown to become probably the hottest girl in Seiyo High. Kukai had achieved his dream, and was currently the biggest soccer star in Japan. Of course, the biggest soccer star needs the biggest star as a girlfriend. Utau had randomly confessed her love for him after that night, and they had been dating since. (**A.N. I just thought, it's exactly like** **David Beckham and that Spice chick! XD**)

And Amu. Amu was still the coolest girl at Seiyo. She didn't mind so much now, but she didn't stand out as much and was liked still for who she was.

"Excuse, miss, I need to see your passport," A man tapped Amu on the shoulder. She blinked, surprised she was in the front of the line.

"Sorry," She mumbled, pulling out her passport from her neon green backpack. She handed it to him. He flipped through it, checked the picture, checked her face, than stamped something in it and handed it to her along with a boarding pass.

"Here you are, miss, have a nice flight."

"Yeah," Amu said distantly, advancing forward. "I hope..."

She headed down the long tunnel, passing children jumping up and down excitedly while their parents attempted to shush them. When she turned the last corner, she saw the opening. But a crowd of people stood in front of the closed airplane door, complaining loudly to the flight attendant standing outside.

"I'm sorry!" The attendent reapeated over and over, looking strained. "The airplane is not yet ready for takeoff! Please wait five minutes!"

A group girls of about fifteen years old standing in front of Amu groaned, muttering to each other. Amu narrowed her eyes coldly, leaning against the wall of the tunnel and folding her arms. Stupid preps... They turned around, and than the leaders eyes flickered up and glanced behind Amu.

"OHMYGAWD!" She screamed, making everyone jump and stared at her. She pointed to the person coming around the corner. "ITS TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

Amu nearly fainted, and she whipped her head around. Sure enough, coming around the corner was Ikuto, accompanied by a tall man who was gabbing in his ear the rest of the passengers following in a trail of awe behind him.

Amu's heart raced. Ikuto looked much better than back when she was ten. If he was seventeen than, than he must be about twenty four now. He was drop-dead gorgeous. She had seen picuters and posters and videos of him, but he looked SO much better in person. His cobalt hair had grown until so that it was very untidy and hung in his eyes, making him continually push them away from his eyes. He had grown abotu an inch or two, so that Amu was almost his height. She felt like laughing. The last time she had seen him she had been about as tall as his waist.

And his eyes. Oh, his eyes. They were the only thing that hadn't changed. They were endless tunnels of deep, deep blue.

He wore all black, even though it must have been about eighty five degrees outside. Slung across his back was his violin case.

Before Amu could move, the crowd pretty much glomped him. They lunged at him, shouting and cheering. The teenage girls were first, racing to him and hugging him. He raised his arms up as though surrending, his face a look of almost funny suprise.

But Amu wasn't laughing. Jelousy aroused in her, strong and passionate, making her tremble. It suprised her. She didn't know she cared that much about Ikuto.

The flight attendent stepped out and shouted, 'You may now board the plane!"

No one took notice, except Amu, who stomped away from the crowd, her combat boots pratically making the tunnel shake.

* * *

**Veronica- Ok! This chapter was a little boring, but theres a TON of passion and heat in the next chapter!**

**Arianna-chan + Ikuto- WOOT WOOT!**

**Amu- (comes around) Huh? What happened?**

**Everyone- (stares silently)**

**Veronica- I'm debating wether or not Amu and Ikuto shoudl have sex.**

**Amu- WOAH WHAT?!**

**Veronica- Lmao, not graphicly though. Fade in, fade out thing.**

**Ikuto- Jizz in my pants.**

**Arianna-chan- I'm on a boat.**

**Veronica- TWO VERY GOOD SONGS! Anyway, please R + R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arianna-chan- (huggles Kaname Kuran)**

**Veronica- ARIANNA-CHAN! GET HIM OUT OF HERE! HES NOT IN SHUGO CHARA! HES FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

**Kaname- Yeah... Please?**

**Arianna-chan- (shrugs and hugs Ikuto instead)**

**Kaname- How do you stand that?**

**Ikuto- (pats Arianna-chan's head) LOTS of practice.**

**Amu- (walks in) Sorry I'm late, I couldn't- (spots Kaname and blushes) Who is this?**

**Kaname- I'm from Vampire Knight.**

**Amu- Oh. (shrugs and blushes deeper) Whatever.**

**Veronica- (rolls eyes) You love him, don't you, Amu?**

**Amu- NO!**

**Veronica- Heeeheee, I'll make you admit it. Meanwhile, Kaname, if you please?**

**Kaname- Veronica does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Veronica- Well, anyway, there may be spoilers in this chapter if you don't read the manga! If you do, than you know all about Amu hugging Ikuto and Ikuto dressed as a pirate and that small little boy Amu gave Taiyaki (sp?) to is Gozen!**

**Everyone- .... **

**Veronica- (sits on Kaname's lap) I think I'll write the chapter sitting here today!**

**Amu- (blows steam from her ears) Grrrrrrr.....**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Amu was the only one on the plane on the plane for about thirty minutes. She could hear the crowd screaming about Ikuto outside.

She rolled her eyes, and instead focused on her surroundings.

The plane was small, and she was sitting in the luxurious first class section, thanks to Rima. There were only eight seats in the first class section. She leaned back against the tan leather seats and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She focused on remembering; Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. She smiled tenderly. She missed them. She could almost here their tiny little voices saying her name...

_"Amu?"_

Amu's eyes flew open. Woah! That wasn't a tiny, girly voice! That was mans voice. A familiar voice that had taken on a mature tinge to it.

She whipped her head around and standing right there was Ikuto, his jaw slack as he stared at her.

"Ohmygod...." They both whispered at the same time.

"Are you sitting here?" He asked.

Amu rolled her eyes. "No, Ikuto! I'm just resting here on my way to my real seat!" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Ikuto smirked. Oh, his smirk. How long had it been since she'd seen his smirk?!

"Since you were... I think ten?"

Amu stared at him. "I didn't say that out loud," She whispered.

"I read your mind," He said quietly, his eyes huge. He sat down beside her.

_Right...._She thought sarcastically. _And I am still a virgin!_

Ikuto's eyes widened, and he looked alarmed. "You aren't a virgin?!"

"What the fuck!?" Amu yelled, earning her some disapproving glances from passing people. "WHY can you read minds?!"

"I can't," He whispered. "Only yours."

"I....." Amu stared at him, at a loss for words. "What?"

"When I got the embryo," He said slowly. "I was already free from Easter. So I wished I could become closer to you. I guess that gave me the power to read your mind."

"How were you already free from Easter?!" Wow, she hadn't talked about the evil company 'Easter' and forever.

"I was free because if you."

Amu meant to say something, but when she opened her mouth, all that came out was a gush of air. She scrambled for words. Looking for another topic, she glanced behind Ikuto and-What do you know! Every other first class seat was filled with his fan girls from earlier! Amu was surprised they weren't foaming at the mouth.

_Frickin' fan girls...._

Ikuto cocked his head to one side, his eyes twinkling. "Jealous, are we?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Of them? No way." She went to turn her back to him until she realized he was still sitting beside her. "Why are you sitting here?"

Ikuto's smirk broadened. "This is my seat."

Amu felt hope flutter inside her, but she smothered it quickly. "No, it's not."

"Is too," Ikuto said, pulling out his ticket from his pocket. He handed it to her. Sure enough, the ticket read, "**_Seat-A5_**". Amu was sitting in seat A4.

"Damn it," Amu groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Instinctively, she reached up and grabbed hold of her necklace that held the key and lock. Whenever she was sad or pissed or felt a strong emotion, she held onto the necklace. It comforted her, having a part of Ikuto close to her.

She suddenly felt his hand brush away loose strands of hair as he reached for the necklace. Her eyes flew open and she watched as he took hold of the charms, leaning closer, his eyes wide. Their eyes locked, and she felt her confusion and anger melt away. For a moment, they were the only two people in the world.

Than his eyes flickered back down to the necklace, and Amu felt her happiness fading to be replaced with the hated emotions she had come to know.

_I should probably give it back, _Amu thought uncertainly.

"No," He whispered. "It's okay. Keep it."

"Quit reading my mind," She snapped. He looked surprised at her sudden outburst. His face fell the tiniest bit, and he pulled away from her.

"Sorry," He whispered quietly, looking away from her awkwardly.

Amu stared at him suspiciously. "Well, that's new."

He glanced up. "What is?"

"You apologizing. You never apologize."

He smiled tenderly at her, and she stared at him, suprised. What had happened to the perverted, cold Ikuto Amu loved?

* * *

**Veronica- :( Sorry it didn't have as much passion as I hoped. It actually sucked kind of.**

**Kaname- I thought it was wonderful.**

**Ikuto- WTF? Who says that anymore?**

**Arianna-chan- *looks up from glomping Nagihiko* Yeah! What he said!**

**Amu- Thats what she said.**

**Everyone-...**

**Veronica- Amu, you have a sick mind.**

**Arianna-chan- That's what she said!**

**Everyone- :) Lmao**

**Amu- WTF?!**

**Nagihiko- Please R & R!**


End file.
